Date Night
by kdsch123
Summary: Sequel to The Two a.m. Booty Call Plot. Chlark romance, Clois friendship
1. Chapter 1

Date Night – Chlarky sequel to "The 2:00 a.m. Booty Call Plot"

By Denise (kdsch123)

Chlark romance/Clois friendship

Part One – Preparations

"I'm just saying, if you want my help, Smallville…" Lois said, following Clark up the stairs toward his room. She no longer lived at the Kent farm, but still treated the farmhouse as her home. Her steps were lighter on the steps than Clarks, but they fell in an almost identical rhythm.

Clark frowned, not turning around to look at her. "I think you've helped enough, Lois, I really do. Besides, I think I know Chloe well enough to know what kind of date we should go on." Clark went over his plans again, roses delivered to Chloe at the dorm, Chinese food from their favorite place, and then the Mid-Western Monster Truck Extravaganza at the Metropolis Arena. It was a night of fun that he and Chloe could just relax and enjoy, with no pressure at all. The plan was perfect.

"Really? I hope you don't have tickets to the Monster Truck Rally tonight in that plaid shirt pocket of yours." Lois was scathing and Clark cursed her for her ability to read his mind. He turned, and the triumphant gleam in her eye made Clark shake his head.

"Uh…No…No, these are for Charlie Lester. He helped with the barn repairs…" He covered the tickets with his hand, and Lois stopped on the landing, head to the side. She grinned, and held out her hand.

"Right, because we both KNOW Chloe would hate that, so I'll make sure Charlie gets those. Give them here." Fingers on the outstretched hand wiggled, and Clark handed them over sheepishly.

There was no way out. Clark sighed and spread his arms out. "Lois…I…Okay, if I let you give me your advice, will you go away?"

"I will, cross my heart. I'll go far, far away." Her face lit up, and Clark wondered how such a pretty woman could be so big a pain in the butt. She bounced a little on the balls of her feet, making her long, honey colored pony tail bounce too.

Clark rolled his eyes. "Okay, shoot."

"One – She likes daisies. They're her favorite."

"I ordered roses…really? Daisies, okay." Clark made a mental note to get the daisies on his way to pick Chloe up. She deserved roses AND daisies after all the things they'd been through together. Clark turned and walked into his room, Lois following behind like a shadow.

"Two – Take her somewhere smart. You know, the museum, or an art show or something. Those Monster Truck Rally tickets are just bad…"

"I told you they were for Charlie Foster…" Well, they hadn't really been for Charlie Foster but the carpenter would appreciate them. Clark thought of a 'smart' place to take Chloe. The Planetarium was having a laserlight/star show tonight, and Clark nodded. That would be more Chloe's speed than the roar of heavy duty engines, the stink of diesel fumes and clothes ruining mud splatter. "I think I have an idea.."

"Good. Three – ditch the plaid. Don't you have anything in a solid color, Smallville? That's not a t-shirt, I mean." Lois was rifling through Clark's closet, haphazardly pulling shirts out, holding one at a time up against his chest and tossing the rejects on the bed.

Clark took the latest shirt, a red henley from Lois with a frown. "I think I can find something." She released the hanger, but was looking at his hair thoughtfully, the unruly black curls making her hands flex at her sides.

"And how are you wearing your hair?" Lois took a step closer, reaching up to arrange Clark's hair.

"Uh, Personal space violation, Lois…" Clark stepped back once, twice, and stumbled against his tall dresser, pushing the bureau three inches with a deafening crunch. Not one to be deterred, Lois plunged her hands into Clark's hair, ignoring his discomfort at her nearness. She smelled surprisingly nice, Clark thought, like baby lotion and a soft fragrance he almost couldn't place. Lily of the valley, it was soft and faint, and seemed to contrast with Lois' and her take-charge personality. He found himself wondering if the scent had been a gift from Oliver Queen. Lois was very closed mouth about their relationship – even Chloe only knew the barest of details. 

"Shut up, you big baby." Lois' tongue peeked out from the corner of her mouth as she eyed her handiwork. "There. Much better. Don't you ever comb your hair?" Lois patted his cheek indulgently, ignoring his protests. Clark shook his head and looked in his mirror. His hair did look more organized, at least, and he turned back to Lois, who'd mercifully taken three steps back and had begun sorting through the few pairs of shoes he owned for the 'right' ones. Maybe Lois was on to something after all.

"Next?" Clark asked, and Lois nodded, not at all dissuaded from her search.

"Right. Four – Dinner. Chloe likes comfort food. All the stuff your mom makes and Uncle Gabe can't make to save his life. I know this great place on Morton and Westside…" Lois produced a pair of boots that Clark kept for occasions like this from the back of the closet and dropped them at his feet with a thud. "What?"

"I was thinking Chinese…" Clark told her, almost apologetically, and Lois groaned.

"Be original, Smallville. Think about it…they eat Chinese all the time at the Planet. They're the only places that deliver other than Domino's after ten."

"Okay, homestyle, check. Anything else?" Clark looked down at the pile of shirts on the bed, the shoes in an untidy heap at the bottom of his closet and suddenly wished that Lois Lane would just disappear so he could think.

"Yeah….Five – You hurt her, Smallville, you're over. I will personally end you." Lois folded her arms over her chest and glared at him threateningly.

"Lois, thank you for the tips…I think I have all this covered." Clark replied hastily, amused at Lois' threats. She nodded dubiously but began to back out of Clark's room.

"Okay…shame to finally have a date with Chloe and blow it because you were over-confident…" Lois warned, and Clark nodded, waving her out.

"Daisies, Dinner, no plaid, smart place for the activity. Check, check, check. Got it. Bye, Lois…" She waved and left the room, pulling the door shut behind her. The door popped back open, and Lois' face reappeared around it.

"Oh, and Smallville?" Lois said, her left eyebrow raised over one amber eye.

"Yes..?" Clark turned impatiently, and as Lois' grin widened, he braced himself for the one last thing.

"You so owe me a new dress." The demand was made sweetly for Lois, but Clark had no problem finding words for his answer to her. Her smile was infectious though, a trait she and Chloe shared, and Clark had to smile back.

"Dream on. Next time, you'll think twice about prank phone calls. "His reply was swift, and followed by his gently pushing the door shut. Lois' mocking laugh echoed through the upstairs hall and Clark suddenly got the feeling that he hadn't heard the last of the dress.

"Just don't screw it up, Smallville..." Lois called up to him from the bottom of the stairs. "Have fun….."


	2. Chapter 2

Part II – The Date

Chloe sipped coffee from a venti sized cup and sighed. One of the downfalls of being an intern at a paper like the Daily Planet was that a story could pop up at any time. Nothing short of her own death would be reason enough to blow it off. Clark had been disappointed, but Chloe knew he understood. Which made one of them, she laughed, sorting through her quickly jotted notes on the arrest of a local celebrity. Nothing says Saturday night in Metropolis like watching Wild Dan Clark of the Wild Dan radio show be dragged into night court, drunker than drunk, Chloe snarked to herself. Still wearing the outfit she'd chosen for their date, Chloe began to put together her story, trying to forget the sad note in Clark's voice when she'd said goodnight. Figures. Nice work, Sullivan, Chloe shook her head. Just when it seemed like Clark and I were going to be on the same page, too. There was a breeze, and suddenly Chloe's stomach began to rumble, the scent of chicken and snow peas taunting her. She looked up, ready to whine to whomever ordered the Chinese without asking her, and into Clark's grinning face.

"A reporter has to eat." Clark said holding the white plastic bag out to her, and Chloe grinned up at him. "Besides, I figured out how to save our date from the story that ate your evening."

"If such a thing is possible, then you really are my hero." Chloe grinned wider, quickly clearing her desk so they could eat. "Although you are definitely bordering on hero status right now. I'm so hungry I could eat my desk."

"Well, don't do that. Let me help, and we'll get it done that much faster." Clark said, setting out the food containers. Chloe loved the way he looked usually, but tonight was really a high point on the Clark attractiveness scale. Simply dressed as usual, Clark had forgone the awful red jacket and instead wore a red henley with his ubiquitous jeans. He'd already hung his denim jacket on the back of a chair and he looked up at her questioningly. "So, so far so good?"

"The article? Yeah, it's almost done. I can't believe it's so late." Chloe snatched the paper container she knew held her chicken and snow peas. "So, how are you going to save our date?"

Clark sat down at the computer, stretched his hands dramatically and set his fingertips lightly on the keys. "Dictate your story."

"Are you serious?" Chloe smiled. "It's in my head, Clark….."

"So?" Clark grinned, once again stretching his fingers comically. "Ready? Go…"

Chloe laughed and rattled off her story, Clark's fingers moving on the keyboard ridiculously fast until the article was done. Smiling smugly, Clark snatched his own dinner, beef and broccoli and began to eat as Chloe proofread.

"I gotta hand it to you, Kent, that's a pretty neat trick." Chloe looked down at her perfectly typed article and made notes on where she wanted to add things here and there. "Just think of what you could do with your own articles."

"Those would be slower going. I'm not much of a writer. Clark grinned, stabbing a large piece of beef with his plastic fork. "Make your changes and eat. There's still plenty of evening left."

"Clark, it's after eleven. The planetarium doesn't have a midnight show tonight…"

"Who is saving this date? Me or you?

"You."

"Right, and I do have a plan. I see chicken not getting eaten. I may have to help you with that…." Clark reached for her food, and Chloe laughed and slapped Clark's hand playfully. They grinned at each other, and Chloe felt the world around her spin. She rolled her chair closer to him and leaned across Clark to add her changes and then saved the article. Clark's nearness did nothing to help Chloe's world stop spinning, his smell, of clean laundry, hay and apples was one that Chloe loved so much that she'd often just hugged Clark to be enveloped by that blend of comforting scents. Now though, he was warm, the Daily Planet's newly refinished basement was chilly, and she could still feel his kiss from last night on her lips. So Chloe turned, and Clark was watching her, a smile curving the outside of his mouth just slightly. He was planning something, and Chloe poked him playfully.

"What are you plotting? I can see the wheels turning…."

"Article done?" Clark asked neutrally as he stood to clean up their dinner mess and then pocketed the fortune cookies. "Anything else you want to add to it or anything?"

"Nope." Chloe stood, and shouldered her purse. "I'm ready for the next part of our date."

Clark grinned. "Good. Come on." He grabbed his jacket and then her hand. "We don't have to go that far."

"Clark, there's nothing around here that's even remotely date like…" Chloe protested, and Clark turned. She smiled at his expression and then shrugged. "I'm yours. Take me where ever you want."

"Good. Close your eyes, then." Clark said, and Chloe frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Close my eyes, Clark?"

"I have a plan….Chloe, honest. Just have a little faith." Clark laughed, leading her outside the Daily Planet building. "Okay, don't close your eyes. We're going across the street."

"The Metropolis Tower? Why?"

"It's the tallest building in Metropolis, that's why." Clark replied. "Questions, questions…"

"I am a reporter…who, what, where, why, and when…" Chloe laughed. Clark grinned and scooped her up, and then leapt into the air as easily as someone else might have jumped across a puddle. "WHOA!" The breeze pushed her hair back, and while they weren't strictly flying, Chloe tightened her grip around Clark's neck and pressed her cheek against his.

In absolutely a split second, they landed on the observation deck of the Metropolis Tower. Chloe looked around as Clark set her down, absolutely swept away by the view. Metropolis at night was stunning, and standing here with Clark – it was as if they were floating in the stars. There was no one else there, and Chloe spotted a huge bunch of daisies lying on the ground next to one of the standing binoculars that lined the walls of the observation deck. She moved toward them while Clark busied himself pulling things out of his backpack. Feeling sorry for the girl who had left them behind, Chloe picked up the white flowers and gently touched the petals. How many daisies had she pulled apart playing "Loves me, Loves me not" over Clark? Chloe smiled thinking about it and then turned around as music began to play. Clark had arranged a blanket, binoculars and his old portable cd player. He was watching her and she smiled.

"Like the daisies?" Clark asked, walking over to her. "Lois sort of reminded me that they were your favorite after I had ordered the roses…"

"These are mine?" Chloe asked, dropping her face into the bouquet, to hide her blushing cheeks. "Clark, I can't believe all this…"

"It's not what I originally planned, or even planned after that, but…"Clark held out the fortune cookies. "Pick one."

Chloe reached out and took a cookie. Clark broke into his and crunched away the cookie, ignoring the fortune. "Wait a minute…you have to tell me what it says."

"Yours first." Clark grinned, and Chloe cracked hers open and read the tiny slip of paper. "_Love is the adventure of a lifetime."_ She felt her eyes sting, and she held the paper out to him. "Did you do this?"

Clark shook his head. "I admit to peeking at the fortunes before time, but that actually is the real thing."

"Oh yeah? What does yours say?" Chloe asked, wiping away the rainbow tears with a smile. Clark smiled shyly and pulled the fortune out his pocket. He held it out to her, and Chloe took it, the words on it almost too much for her to read. She closed her eyes, and then opened them.

"_Stop searching forever. Happiness is just next to you"_

Clark took it back and smiled. "I guess a kick in the pants from the cosmos isn't such a bad thing." He moved closer and looked down into her face. "I already sort of knew that anyway." Clark's eyes seemed to glow in the starlight and he tipped Chloe's chin up with a gentle hand. He bent closed and kissed her softly and then more intensely, wrapping his arms around Chloe. She eagerly returned the kiss, her arms moving over his shoulders, her hands pulling him closer. They were at the top of the world, it seemed, the early fall breeze tossing their hair and causing faint sounds of the city to mingle with the soft music that was playing nearby. It all just added to the magic of the moment, triggering each sense so that neither Clark or Chloe would ever be able to forget this moment. The kiss broke, and they just stared at each other, almost as if they were truly seeing each other for the first time.

"So," Clark asked, his voice full and rich in the soft autumn night. "Am I a hero now?"

"You were always my hero." Chloe smiled, trying to keep her tone light as she craned her neck to look up at him. "I just wanted to you to sweat a little."

Clark grinned his signature Kent grin, kissing her again. "Good, I was worried for a minute." The world wasn't coming to an end this time. In fact, Chloe's last thought danced through her mind like a blast of bright light, everything was suddenly brand new. Clark pulled away slightly and Chloe gasped. Both of them smiled and Chloe felt Clark pull her close, her head just over his heart. Nothing could have been more perfect, or made this night any more special, Chloe thought. She sighed, and closed her eyes, listening to Clark's heartbeat. Never let this night end, Chloe thought, and she smiled as Clark brushed her ear with his lips. Never let this night end.


	3. Chapter 3

Date Night – Part III – The Morning After

Clark woke up in his own bed, all of the usual early morning sounds of the farm drifting in through his open window. He could still smell Chloe's scent on his shirt, and Clark smiled. They'd spent the night on the roof of the Metropolis Tower, dancing, talking and kissing under the stars. Finally Clark had brought Chloe home to her dorm in Metropolis, just before dawn. He'd even dealt with the early part of the chores at home before he'd gone to bed, so waking up at nine-thirty was a luxury he could allow himself. Clark reached for his cell phone to call Chloe, but he thought better of it, since even on normal nights, Chloe was a late sleeper. There was a crash, a feminine groan and then a shout, and Clark got out of bed, wishing that Lois had the same interest in sleeping past noon her cousin did. Making his way down the stairs, Clark heard the sounds of breakfast being made and a male voice, speaking to Lois in considerate, hushed tones. The awareness flowed over Clark like a wave - Lois had brought Oliver Queen back to the farm. Clark shook his head and walked into his kitchen.

"Morning." Oliver greeted Clark with a friendly, slightly embarrassed smile. "This is completely awkward, but Lois insisted on making me breakfast. She came and picked me up at the Smallville Inn, too. Woke me up." The billionaire looked slightly rumpled, as if he'd fallen asleep in his green t-shirt and jeans, and Clark let himself feel a little sorry for Oliver.

"Yeah, she's making waking people up a priority today." Clark rubbed the back of his neck. "Lois? That room in your apartment where the refrigerator is? That's your kitchen. Go use it."

Lois turned, smiling. Clark squinted at her red t-shirt, the lettering proclaiming her to be a "Monster Truck Babe" in sparkly blue and silver letters. "Good morning, Smallville. Want your eggs over easy? I'd make you scrambled, but I'm trying to branch out."

"Nice shirt, Lois. Didn't they have one in your size?" Clark observed dryly, walking past her to the refrigerator. "Wonder where you got the tickets for the Monster Truck Rally?"

"Funny thing." Lois replied mischievously, her eyes darting over to where Oliver was engrossed in the financial pages of the Sunday paper. "A friend wasn't going to be using them for his special first date with a wonderful reporter. This same friend still owes me quite a bit of yen for my ruined red silk dress, by the way. I was glad to help him out, since my boyfriend had never been to a monster truck rally. Can you imagine that?" Ignoring Clark's outraged glare, Lois smiled benevolently. "Speaking of help, how was your date?"

"It was good. I hate to admit you were right, but you were right about everything." Clark admitted reluctantly, a smile creeping across his face remembering, as he took the orange juice out of the refrigerator. "You owe me for those tickets." He opened the container and looked in, preparing for a long drink.

"You owe me for my dress AND the perfect advice about how to make my cousin happy." Lois snatched the orange juice from Clark's hands. "Don't drink that out of the carton. There's company. You'd better go get dressed, Clarkie. Chloe's on her way here."

"But, I just left her…" Clark protested, and Lois waved her hand.

"I'm her cousin. Who do you think she called the minute she got home? And didn't she think it was a great idea to surprise you this morning? I'm full of great ideas."

Lois smiled triumphantly. "Ooo, do I hear her car in the driveway?" Lois cocked her head, and Clark moved off to get dressed, passing his mother on the stairs. Martha Kent, fully dressed, patted her son on the shoulder affectionately and continued to the kitchen. It didn't take long for Clark to be showered, dressed and ready, so, he sat in his room, listening to Chloe and Lois laughing, and the sounds of his mother saving breakfast from Lois' inexperienced hands, while he considered his options. On one hand, Clark reasoned, he owed Lois everything. It had been her idea that had finally gotten he and Chloe together, but on the other, it was a nasty trick to pull. He'd gotten even with her for that – the dormitory shower should have taught her a lesson Friday night. She'd gotten back at him by helping herself to his tickets, even though she had been right, Chloe would have never enjoyed the Monster Truck Rally. They were even, right? Clark thought about that. He'd be willing to let it all go, but there was the matter of Lois' dress. The right thing to do would be to replace it, and Clark resolved to do just that. He stood, and made his way back downstairs and first smiled, seeing Chloe, fresh faced and nursing a large cup of his mother's famous coffee, while Lois told Oliver and Martha the story of the plot. Listening to her, Clark realized that Lois had not one shred of remorse for her participation in the prank. Remembering that Chloe had told him, not too long after the day they had found the dead girl in the wall of Lois' apartment, that Lois was afraid of ghosts, Clark smiled. The perfect revenge had presented itself to him, in a way that he could harmlessly bring Lois down a few pegs. It would be beautiful.

"Hey.." Chloe saw him and smiled, holding out a hand to Clark. "I wondered when you were coming back down. Your mom is making pancakes."

"Thanks, Mom." Clark smiled at his mother and then leaned down to kiss Chloe gently. "You okay? Not too much of a drive?"

"Are you kidding? I'd drive to Australia for your mom's pancakes." Chloe beamed up at him, snuggling under his arm. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Clark nodded. Lois grimaced at him, and Clark just smiled back in her direction. "I can honestly say that it is a perfect morning."

Chloe nodded, eyeing him suspiciously. "You sure?"

"Yes. You're here, Mom's making breakfast, life is good." Clark kissed Chloe's forehead. "I'm even okay with Lois right now."

"Well good." Chloe laughed. "After all, it is Sunday."

Finale - Mastermind

Lois Lane was never afraid. Well, maybe there were a few times she'd been scared shitless over something, but who wouldn't be in those situations? Being attacked by loony, mass murdering orderlies or meteor-rock crazy plastic surgeons isn't exactly run of the mill scary. But lately, things were down right creepy and it seemed like the only place she was safe was at home, alone. And even then, maybe not so much. Twice her keys were locked in her car, even though Lois knew she'd had them in her hand and remembered clearly putting them in her purse. She'd feel a tug on her hair and then turn to find no one behind her, just a little breeze kicking up around her. The most disturbing part of all of this was that these events took place at the Kent farm, and Lois, being pretty brave about most things, had developed a rather irrational fear of ghosts. She blamed this on her experiences with Chloe, and the dead girl that had been found in her apartment over the Talon a few months ago.

Other things, calls from Jonathan Kent's cell phone, finding his speeches lying out before her on the counter, or even one morning waking up to find Shelby snuggled up beside her on her bed.

This had all started last Sunday night. Clark and Chloe had finally gone on a date, a real date, and Lois was patting herself on the back for being the mastermind behind the whole thing. It had been a brilliant, foolproof plot. It had ended with her best Japanese silk dress being ruined, which hadn't been part of the plan at all. But, that was a small price to pay for the satisfied gleam in her cousin's eye the next morning when Chloe had relayed all the juicy details of what happened AFTER Clark had dumped them both in a cold shower and left for coffee. Saturday night had been the big date, and from all reports, it had been a success. Lois had even gotten prime seats to the Monster Truck Rally for herself and Oliver out of the deal, and how could that have been a downside?

So, why the bad karma? Lois frowned, picking at her breakfast of scrambled egg whites, smothered in cheese and sprinkled liberally with hot sauce. Maybe a prank phone call to Clark really hadn't been the proper way to get the ball rolling, but Lois never did things the way everyone expected. She sighed and scraped her breakfast into the trash. Wondering if those brothers she'd heard Chloe talking about, the Winchesters, made house calls, Lois got dressed and headed out to Martha Kent's farm. She got out, greeted Shelby in her usual gruff manner (Hey, flea motel…) and went into the house. Hearing voices made her stop in her tracks, sweating a little. Illusion? Lois shook her head as she heard Clark talking to Chloe.

"It's been so much fun…" Clark said, as Chloe giggled a little. "You can't say she didn't have it coming."

"I know you and Lois have this hate/hate relationship going, Clark, but she did have your best interests at heart. Enough is enough." Lois heard her cousin's disloyal snort. "Practical jokes can only go so far…"

"You got that right, cousin." Lois said to herself, smiling. Of course it had been one of Clark's stupid jokes, Lois kicked herself for missing it in the first place. Now, ti was time to let him get it back a little. She shook out her hair, licked her lips and walked into the Kent farmhouse, eyes glowing. "Watch the master at work…"

"Uh, hey, Lois." Clark said uncomfortably. "Mom's not home. She'll be back in a few minutes."

"I've got time…all the time in the world." Lois replied languidly, gliding into a chair at the dining room table. "Yep, yep, yep."

"Why don't you go home and I'll have her call you?" Clark continued, slightly rudely, and Lois shook her head, extending a hand to look at her manicure.

"No. I don't want to go home." Lois turned and looked up at Clark with big, frightened eyes. "My apartment is haunted."

"Lois, come on." Chloe sighed. "It's not haunted. Anymore. We've been through this a million times."

"No, there's something. Something creepy and weird." Lois insisted, watching their faces. "Actually, I think I'm haunted. It doesn't matter where I go. It happens when I'm here too." Lois reached up to grab Clark by the wrist. "Clark, I think your father is haunting me."

"Dad? Why?" Clark asked uncomfortably, and Lois kept herself from laughing out loud. All she needed was a confession and Smallville was so ready to crack. She kept herself from looking at Chloe. If Lois even made eye contact with her cousin, there would be no way to keep from laughing.

"I've been finding his speeches. And my keys? The only time in my entire life that I ever locked my keys in my car was the day he was so mad at me over those campaign funds. It's him, and he's trying to tell me something."

"It's not my father's spirit, Lois." Clark answered dully. "You are imagining things. You're being careless, all distracted by the time with Oliver…"

"No." Lois said, raising the stakes by standing up and throwing herself into Clark's arms desperately. "Pleeeeeeaaaaasseeee, Clark. It's got to be. I don't know what else to do…" She reached up and smiled into his face trustingly.

"It was me." Clark confessed rapidly, desperately wanting Lois to let go. Lois exulted in the brilliant shade of mortified red he'd turned at her melodrama. "It was a joke. To get even for the call the other night and how smug you've been about it. It all turned out okay, but you really needed to be taught a lesson."

"That so?" Lois grinned, rocking back and forth on both feet triumphantly. "I'd say I hate you, but you are so pathetic right now. Next time, if you are going to plot against me, don't talk about it at top volume when I can hear everything. Really, Smallville, you're such an amateur." She patted Clark on the cheek and blew Choe a kiss.

"You knew? That whole "OMG, I'm so haunted" was a joke?" Clark gasped, and Chloe covered her mouth to hide her wide grin. The practical joke war between Lois and Clark had just been amped up to levels previously unknown, and Chloe couldn't wait to see what Clark would do next.

"Mess with the best, die with the rest, Smallville." Lois put her hands on her hips and grinned. "You will never out prank me. I'm the Mastermind, the Queen of Pranks. She waved as she left, letting the screen door close behind her with a sharp thud. "And, you still owe me my dress."


End file.
